At the Inn
by Hiyonokat33
Summary: A story about Abel if he weren't the kind, clumsy man we all know and love.


Title: At the Inn

Hiyonokat33: Something completely random my sister and I came up with.

----------------

Abel Nightroad shivered in the cold as he came across a friendly-looking inn. He rubbed his hands together and hurried up to the entrance.

The innkeeper smiled as she opened the door. "Hello, there! Oh, my, it's cold out there. You should come inside!"

Abel followed her into the warm building. "Thanks," he sighed. "It was _freezing_ outside!"

"Well, we have a heating system in here, so you don't have to worry about it!" The innkeeper looked at her guest. "My name's Noah, by the way."

"Good to meet you, Noah. I'm Father Abel Nightroad. Do you have anything to eat here?"

"Of course! Please follow me!" She led him to a room that looked a bit like a diner. "Take a seat and I'll be right back with the menu."

Abel sat down in the soft chair. There was a girl sitting by herself at the next table. "Hi!" he greeted.

The girl looked up, shocked. "Um, hi."

"What's your name?"

"….."

"I'm Abel Nightroad! Why are you sitting all alone?"

"Ugh. That's none of your business." She glared.

"Hey, hey, what's with the mean look? I just asked a simple question. Or did you not catch it? Here, let me repeat it-"

"No! Leave me alone! Gosh, people here, I swear…"

"Hey! Don't swear! It's _bad!!!_ Don't you people here have any manners?"

"Look who's talking. You get into my business and you don't even know me."

"Well, maybe I don't _wanna_ know about you, or why you're sitting there by yourself. Hmph." He turned away from the girl, only to hear her say, "Thank goodness."

"Are you really not going to answer me?"

"What do you think?!"

"Ummm…yes?"

"NO!"

"Pleeeeeease! Please tell me!!!" He clung to her waist.

"Get off of me, you crazy-"

"Hey! What's going on here?" Noah appeared holding the menu in her hand.

"This guy is being a nosy pervert!"

"Father Nightroad?" She looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Miss Noah, _this _girl won't tell me why she's sitting alone at her table."

"Um, that's personal…"

"I'm outta here." The girl turned and walked out of the inn.

"Wait! Don't lea-"

"Waaaahhh!!! Don't leave me, Miss Noah!" He grabbed on to _her_ waist and sank to the floor.

"Let go, Father Nightroad! Please!"

"Can I go to my room now?"

She sighed. "Um, okay. Come with me."

"WAIT!"

"….What is it?"

"I'm hungry."

"…"

"Feed me!"

Noah took a deep breath. "Sit down, and look over the menu. Then tell me what you would want to eat."

"I'm not a baby. I've been in a restaurant before." He took a seat and glanced at the menu. "Miss Noah! Do you have stuffed mushrooms?"

"No, sorry."

"You know, if you really _were _sorry, you'd make me some!" He smiled.

"Anything else you'd like, Father?"

"Whaaaat? I'm not your father!"

"Listen, tell me what you want to eat."

"Can you hear a sad man's story?"

"Um,-"

"Please sit, Miss Noah."

She sighed and sat down. "Okay-"

"Let me ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Why was that girl sitting all by herself?"

She looked uneasy. "If you _must _know, she was stood up by her boyfriend."

He ran to the doorway and shouted after the girl, "I'VE GOT A SHOULDER TO CRY ON!!!"

"Father Nightroad! Please don't yell!"

"Okay." He sat down again and tapped the table. "Bring me some soup!" He smiled sweetly.

Noah gritted her teeth and got some soup. "Here. It's vegetable."

"My faaavorite! Okay, let me tell you how I came across this dump." Slurrrrp. "And I don't mean that in a _bad_ way. Well, how can you call a place a dump without meaning it in a bad way?" Slurrrrp. "Hmmm. I wonder. Well anyway, I'll start from the beginning.

"It all started when I was a baby. Well, I don't remember that far back. I have two sisters and a brother. Or maybe you wouldn't call them that. Anyway, my brother would always stick my head in the toilet and tell me I was a fish. And I believed him. I told my sisters that and they laughed at me. Isn't that sad?"

"Yes it is-"

"LET ME FINISH! Anyway, my two sisters suddenly left, saying they were going to a girls-only community college. Can you believe that? I said 'That's so dumb! I ain't going to no community college! I'm gonna be a priest!' And so I did. But then the church burned down and I was ALL alone. And I traveled in the bitter cold, hungry, without food, for months and months and months and months and months and months and months and months-" Sluuurrrrp- "and months and months and months and months and months. Or maybe it wasn't months. Maybe it was days-"

"Hey, Noah!" A tough-looking man appeared at the entrance of the diner. "What's to eat?"

"YO HOMIE!!" Abel shouted. Then he pounded his chest twice and made the peace sign.

"What the-? Who's this loser, Noah?"

"This is Father Abel Nightroad. He's a guest." She forced a smile.

"AND I was _trying _to tell Miss Noah about my life, and then YOU _barged _in here! People here have _no _manners." He crossed his arms over his chest and made a face.

"Buddy, I OWN this place."

"Oh. In that case, let's be friends!"

"Honey," Noah looked hopeful. Abel gave him puppy-eyes behind her.

"Sure. The name's Eric. I'm Noah's husband.."

"Good to meet you! Now," Abel turned to Noah. "Can I finish my story?"

"Um-"

"Why don't you go on to bed? You look like you've had a long day," Eric commented, setting his jacket on a chair.

"I'm wanna tell my story!" Abel whined, pounding the table.

"I wanna throw you out," Eric muttered under his breath.

"What? No! Being in the cold has left me with brain damage!"

"That's for damn sure."

"You wouldn't send me back out there would you?"

Noah sighed and shook her head. _Well, he won't be here long,_ she thought optimistically. _I just have to grin and bear it._

"Fine, then!" Abel huffed. I'm going to bed! But don't think this is over! I shall return tomorrow! And finish my story!" He stood up and waved his hand. "I bid you goodnight, dear innkeepers!" He walked out of the diner and up the stairs to where the rooms were.

"Um, Father Nightroad!"

"Do not disturb me! I'm going to bed!"

"Wait! I need to show you your room!"

"Oh. Well, by all means, lead the way!"

They walked up to where Abel's room was. It was spacious and warm. "Ahhh. I will surely enjoy my stay, Miss Noah! Thank you!"

"Good night, Father Nightroad."

"Good niiight!"

Noah left the room, leaving Abel to admire where he would be staying for the next few days. "Oh, wait!" he said. "I don't have much money!" He looked in his wallet. Barely enough to pay for the soup he had eaten. "Oh well! What they don't know won't hurt them!"

He climbed into bed and pulled the covers tightly around him. He breathed in the clean smell of the blankets and drifted off to sleep, but not before he plotted new ways to annoy the innkeepers and their guests.

END

--------------------

Hiyonokat33: Well, I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
